As modern companies grow, more and more of their information is stored in network-accessible storages. For example, many companies use one or more cloud storage services that are accessible via a web browser and/or an application that utilizes an application programming interface (API) to communicate with the cloud storage service(s). Consequently, employees often store some data objects locally (e.g., on the user device used to access the cloud storage or an external storage medium), while other data objects are stored remotely (e.g., using a cloud storage service).
But employees rarely remember where, exactly, a particular data object is stored. Traditional lookup systems require the employee either complete a search query, which is often limited in scope or effectiveness, or scour multiple tabs, file folders, applications, etc., each time a data object is needed. However, the time lost searching for files (also referred to as the “lookup factor”) could be used much more effectively. This problem is compounded for any employee that prepares or reviews many data objects throughout the work day. In fact, the “lookup factor” typically accounts for over 33% of an employee's time.
The figures depict various embodiments described throughout the Detailed Description for purposes of illustration only. While specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below, the technology described herein is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms. The intention is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. Accordingly, the claimed subject matter is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.